


Promesa

by Sthefy



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Basado en prompts de la Week obvio, Consensual Underage Sex, Established Relationship, Fem!Starker, Fic escrito para la Starker Week Latina 2020, Hermanos de vello facial oh sí, Iré añadiendo más tags a medida que avance la historia gg, M/M, Ni se diga del Thorki (L), Porque OTP también jeje, Safe Sane and Consensual, Starker, Stucky feelings, Sólo en el capítulo 5, starker en español
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sthefy/pseuds/Sthefy
Summary: Dentro de la relación, Peter Parker siempre tenía la última palabra.[Para la primera Starker Week Latina, una colaboración entre las páginas Starker Paradise y Starker Blossom]
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 19
Collections: Starker Week Latina 2020





	1. Estrella

**PROMESA**

**Sinopsis:** Dentro de la relación, Peter Parker siempre tenía la última palabra.

[Para la primera Starker Week Latina, una colaboración entre las páginas _Starker Paradise_ y _Starker Blossom_ ]

 ***DISCLAIMER:** Tony Stark, Peter Parker y todos los demás personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen. Únicamente la historia (L) No gano nada de dinero escribiendo y únicamente solo lo hago por amor a mi OTP.

 ***Notas de Autora (hola, soy yo) :** Súper emocionada de poder unirme otro año a la Starker Week (L) Aunque esta ya es la primera Week del fandom latino que organizo junto a mis amigas, jeje (las que organizamos en el 2018 y 2019 no creo que cuenten _taanto_ porque fueron originarias del fandom anglo), y pues me concedieron los permisos para organizarlo en el fandom latino también :P Sin embargo, este año es diferente, principalmente porque los prompts, entre otras cosas, no me llamaban xD

En fin, muchas gracias por seguir leyéndome.

* * *

**Cap 1: Estrella**

_*Prompt: Rock Star_

**I.**

" _¿Cómo saber si un chico, un hombre, está coqueteando contigo?"_

 **E** ra algo que constantemente Peter Parker, de diecisiete años, se preguntaba.

Aunque muchos en la escuela constantemente le subestimaran, Flash liderando la mayoría de esos grupos en particulares, muy en el fondo estos chicos en realidad _no sabían qué hacer_ una vez que se dieron cuenta del talento, la inteligencia, incluso la _versatilidad_ que tenía Peter al momento de lograr sus metas, por ser como es, su esencia natural. Sin embargo, la timidez inicial de Peter era una de sus características principales, por lo tanto, la mayoría de las veces y sin saberlo, él mismo se limitaba.

Mientras googleaba sobre las últimas noticias de su cantante favorito en su viejo computador, de repente le llegó un mensajito inesperado:

" _¿Vendrás al concierto el sábado?"_

Peter parpadeó, se remojó los labios, se levantó de su asiento, miró a su alrededor y entonces se volvió a sentar con rapidez. Intentaba contener su nerviosismo y emoción a la vez que movía sus dedos para teclear una rápida respuesta.

" _No me lo perdería por nada del mundo."_

Recibió un gif amoroso en respuesta.

Peter se quedó viendo la pantalla por un rato largo, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

**II.**

" _¿Cómo saber si estoy enamorado de alguien o sólo le tengo ganas a su cuerpo?"_

 **A** quella interrogante de vez en cuando rondaba por en la mente de Peter mientras se apretaba fuerte su endurecido miembro, masturbándose con cierta brusquedad. A veces era difícil decirlo, ya que había caído rendido con sólo una mirada suya de su parte, esperaba ocultárselo otro rato más a tía May, porque Peter a menudo visualizaba el rostro de su tía lleno de preocupación al saber que su sobrino estaba coladito no por una chica, sino por un _chico_. Bueno, en realidad se trataba de un _hombre_ , el hombre más apuesto que había conocido por accidente en un bar hace ya alrededor de un año.

Tony Stark había permanecido en una banda por más de una década, pero luego de haber tenido diversas disputas con otros de los vocalistas principales, decidió separarse y seguir su propio camino. Era un músico por excelencia, aunque sus letras eran muy controversiales. La mayoría del público le seguía igual pese a ello, la lírica de Tony tenía algo tan auténtico y honesto que realmente cautivaba. Te hacía sentir sofisticado, lleno de vida y desprendiendo un aire libertino a la vez. Con un cerebro impresionante, un carisma envidiable y un cuerpo de infarto, resultaba casi imposible que tanto mujeres como hombres no se sintieran atraídos como abejas directo a la miel.

Y cuando vio de entre la multitud a ese chiquillo sonrojado, con jeans de cuero negro y una camisa con un logo de un átomo, supo que sería su perdición. A Tony le costó mucho terminar su presentación, sabía que se estaba distrayendo más de la cuenta y estaba consciente que le lanzaba varias miradas en su dirección, _¿los ojos del chico realmente tienen ese bello tono marrón?_ mas no podía evitarlo.

Cuando Tony terminó su participación en el escenario de aquél reconocido bar, no tardó mucho dirigirse hacia él. Recordaba como los ojos del chico se abrieron de manera cómica y miraba a su alrededor, Tony le confirmó con palabras que no se equivocaba, a quién busca era precisamente a él.

" _¿Cómo te llamas?"_ , el tiempo de Tony era precioso, valioso y era algo con lo que no podía disponer de manera libre y frecuente, por eso la mayoría de las veces no se andaba con rodeos e iba directo al punto.

Entre tartamudeos y la sorpresa impregnada en su voz, Peter le dijo su nombre. Y no sólo se detuvo allí, sino que ambos pronto comenzaron a entablar una conversación. La química fue instantánea y Peter trataba de morderse la lengua para mantener a raya su fascinación por él. No podía creer su suerte, a fin de cuentas uno no entablaba conversación con su rockero favorito todos los días.

Intercambiaron números esa noche, apoyándose en ese medio para conocerse mejor y entre video llamadas y mensajes frecuentes, la llama entre ambos se mantuvo viva. Ser de distintas épocas les permitía aprender mucho del otro, Tony le enseñaba como tocar la guitarra eléctrica y Peter tenía el privilegio de agregar pequeñas frases a las estrofas de Tony. Siempre podía coexistir un deje de armonía dentro del caos.

Peter exhaló un poco el aire que había estado reteniendo y con un quejido, se vino en su mano.

De haber sido sólo atracción por el cuerpo del hombre, fácilmente hubiera disminuido su deseo luego de algunas sesiones de placer cada vez que le cabalgaba. No obstante, parecía no ser el caso.

En su corazón, Peter creía profundamente que estaba enamorado. No sólo lo sentía, sino que también quería tener esa decisión de sentir por aquél hombre lo que nunca había sentido jamás por alguien.

* * *

**IV.**

" _Estoy enamorado de mi mentor."_

—Muy bien, lo tienes ahora… continúa.

—Sí, pero las manos me duelen…

—Todo se trata de práctica, campeón —Tony le guiña el ojo y Peter lucha por no sonrojarse esta vez—ahora, se escucharía mejor si afinaras más la guitarra.

No pudo evitar sacarle la lengua cuando Tony se carcajeó a costa suya.

—Vamos, ¿no que presumías diciendo que podías hacer de todo? ¿Incluso cambiar las llantas de mi auto con sólo tus manos? —Inquirió haciendo gestos con sus manos, Peter tuvo que desviar la mirada.

—Si bueno… realmente no exageraba cuando te lo dije. —Susurró, debatiéndose sobre si era buena idea contarle a Tony sobre sus nuevos y recientes poderes arácnidos.

El mayor alzó la mirada al cielo en un gesto exagerado de paciencia y Peter le empujó su pecho en broma, ambos con sus manos unidas, terminaron compartiendo un beso muy dulce.

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. Fresas y Manzanas

**Promesa**

** Cap 2: Fresas y Manzanas **

_*Prompt: AU de Pastelería_

* * *

**E** l sonido de la televisión estaba a un volumen tan aceptable que no le molestaba, a esta hora de la tarde el Complejo de los Vengadores se sentía tan apacible y calmado que así daba gusto poner manos a la masa. Y literalmente, puesto que en efecto, sus pequeñas y firmes manos estaban todas llenas de mantequilla derretida y harina.

Peter alzó la mirada hacia el programa de cocina por un momento, estaban pasando una receta para hacer un brownie de manzana, y se veía completamente delicioso. ¿A Tony le gustaría? Probablemente. Sabía que no era la fruta favorita de su novio, pero igual se la comía sin muchos miramientos, era muy raro cuando Tony despreciaba una comida.

Luego de amasar bien la masa, le lanzó una última mirada antes de dejarla reposar. Se lavó las manos, enjuagándolas con bastante jabón, una manera efectiva de eliminar por completo los residuos de grasa que quedaban apiladas en sus uñas. Se las secó con el delantal blanco que tenía puesto, y soltó un suspiro de satisfacción. No todos los días podía disponer de la cocina a su gusto, y menos si esa cocina se encontraba en el Complejo de los Vengadores.

Entre su trabajo como periodista, su nueva carrera en la universidad, salvar al mundo de los malos y ser el novio de Tony Stark y vivir para contarlo, era de esperar que Peter tuviera un ritmo de vida bastante acelerado al de una persona normal. Mas cuando él mismo ni siquiera era normal, le había picado una araña radioactiva hace años, cambiando por completo su vida y transformándola en una que, para no alargar mucho, resultaba impresionante. 

Considerando todo lo anterior, era comprensible que Peter buscara hobbies y tonterías que le ayudaran a despejar la mente. Ya había intentado con el golf, con la guitarra, las clases de _cha cha chá_ no resultaron tan mal, aunque sí que pasó pena bailando… en fin, la verdad fue que no supo en qué estaba pensando al momento de retar a su novio a la pista de baile, y aunque Tony sí se había burlado de él (no esperaba menos, conociendo de memoria su sentido del humor), éste le había recompensado con varios besos y dulces palabras que lograron disminuir su molestia y humillación a unos niveles considerables. Estaba comprobado, no todas las personas tenían la habilidad de moverse con soltura al momento de bailar, él mismo era la prueba viviente de ello. Incluso más de una vez temió que por esto, Tony le dejara por cualquier chico ¿o chica? que moviera mejor sus caderas, aunque dicha preocupación no le duró mucho ya que Tony sabía leerle también, le tomó de su barbilla y le dijo:

_“¿Crees que me enfrenté a tu tía y a todos los del equipo sólo porque quise tu trasero? No me malinterpretes, claro que lo quiero, sigo queriéndolo, pero lo que quiero que entiendas es que para mí, tú eres más que una cara bonita, o más que un trasero firme y hermoso. Está bien con que no sepas bailar, ¿y qué? ¿Crees que por eso te querré menos? Ven aquí, cambia esa cara. Bailaré por los dos, lo haré si así lo quieres. Sólo tienes que abrazarme y agarrarte a mí. Peter, tú eres mi mayor tesoro.”_

Sólo así, con esas determinadas palabras y aquella mirada fiera de su hombre, fue que pudo estar más en calma consigo mismo. Y con rapidez, eliminó de su lista las clases de baile. Las aplazaría para dentro de su próxima vida, tal vez.

Y siguió intentando con otra cosa, con otro hobbie, algo que hacer en su tiempo libre, además de sus tareas. Y sí, aunque dentro de su relación se estaba descubriendo sexualmente y el placer que sentía junto a Tony era lo más parecido que podía comparar a una droga, embriagante y que siempre le dejara con ganas de querer más y continuar, lamentablemente no podían prolongar sus actividades más de la cuenta. Parecían estar malditos de alguna manera, casi siempre alguien les interrumpían o les cortaban el momento. Ah maldita sea, le daba rabia de solo recordarlo.

Al final, no supo cómo fue que terminó en la cocina, en primer lugar. No recordaba el momento exacto en el que se interesó específicamente en los postres, y se animó a comprar sus propios ingredientes y bowls con entusiasmo. Cuando Loki le vio, en su primer intento de cocinar una tarta de manzana, le detuvo antes de que hiciera una locura con la receta y prácticamente terminó cocinándola. Peter iba a protestar, le agradaba Loki pero a veces éste se pasaba, y sin embargo, al observar cómo lo hacía, el chico araña pronto se vio distraído por las hábiles manos blanquecinas que parecían moverse por los ingredientes con familiaridad. Sin necesidad de anotar nada, estaba presenciando y grabando en su memoria todo lo que el Asgardiano estaba haciendo.

Una vez preparada la tarta, y recién salida del horno, desprendía un olor divino y su apariencia parecía sacada de un comercial de televisión. Sin perder ningún detalle, Peter inquirió, sin ocultar la sorpresa en su voz:

_“¿C-cómo… cuando aprendiste a hacerla?”_

Una vez dejada en la encimera, Loki se quitó los guantes y sin apartar la mirada de la tarta, simplemente respondió:

_“Es la favorita de Thor.”_

Y lo dijo con una extraña apariencia de vulnerabilidad y cierta melancolía en su sonrisa, que terminó inspirándole. Había aprendido con Loki mucho más de lo que hubiese aprendido con un simple tutorial en youtube. No faltó mucho para que Peter llegara a la conclusión de que cocinar también implicaba agregar algo más allá que simples ingredientes, emocionalmente también se tiene que estar involucrado. Un detalle especial, algo inolvidable, poder ser capaz de recrear el postre favorito de la persona más importante en el mundo…

_…Tony._

Y con cierta determinación en su mirada, el entrenamiento de Peter por cocinar los mejores cupcakes y tortas de fresa no hizo más que empezar. La primera vez que lo hizo, comenzó con algo pequeño, un pastelito de chocolate decorado. Esperó pacientemente a que Tony llegara del trabajo, le recibió en la entrada, ayudándole a quitarle su saco y para cuando estuvo más dispuesto y relajado, con el rostro lleno de rubor y diciéndole unas palabras atropelladas que de las que Tony no entendió casi nada, con mucha vergüenza le extendió su nueva creación culinaria.

La mirada que le dedicó luego de esto, fue inolvidable. Tony recibió su primer cupcake como si fuera el diamante más valioso que alguna vez pudo haber encontrado.

—Vamos Tony, no exageres, tampoco es para que lo mires así. —Soltó el chico luego de un momento, viéndose expuesto en cierta manera. El hombre de hierro sólo pudo alzar su dedo índice en respuesta.

— ¿Lo compraste?

Ante esto, Peter se vio insultado.

—No.

— ¿Lo hiciste tú, verdad? —Inquirió, con una expresión conocedora, de esas en las que ya sabía la verdad pero de igual manera quería escucharla en voz alta.

Peter asintió.

Y Tony, con mucho cuidado de no estropear su regalo, se hizo paso directo a sus labios, sosteniendo con una mano la cintura de Peet. Ante el contacto, ambos cerraron sus ojos y el chico sintió como la barba de Tony le raspaba su barbilla. Simplemente era electrizante, la manera en como aquél gesto parecía querer despertar sus más primitivos deseos y los vellos de los brazos se erizaron en respuesta.

Cuando ambos se separaron, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y sus respiraciones bastante aceleradas. Ambos sonrieron entre ellos y Peter agachó un poco la mirada, Tony le besó la punta de la nariz antes de separarse, dirigiendo su mirada hacia su pastelito.

—Lo miro así porque lo hiciste tú, Peter.

* * *

******

Y de esa manera, la dedicación que Peter tenía hacia la cocina se incrementaba cada día que pasaba. Cada vez que hacía algún pastelito, o pastel, desde el más sencillo hasta lo más elaborado, decorado con algún detalle pequeño o directamente preparando un pastel entero relleno de chocolate con fresas, Peter Parker trataba de poner al menos una parte de su alma dentro de lo que hacía. Quería consentir a su hombre de esa manera, otorgándole algo especial que le hiciera sentir querido, y si aquello también le producía felicidad, Peter estaba más que encantado. Quería consentirse también a sí mismo, sabiendo que no todo estaba perdido para él, y que cada vez que intentara hacer una nueva cosa y fallara, tuviera recuerdos valiosos que le ayudarían a reforzar cuán importante es para su ser amado, y que cada vez que fallara, recordara también que esa podía ser una oportunidad para poder aprender una nueva habilidad, o incluso un nuevo pasatiempo que le ayudara incluso a crecer un poco más como persona.

Y con esos pensamientos en mente, Peter siguió preparando la masa para hacer galletas. Se había tomado su tiempo ya que estaba esperando por su nuevo aprendiz, pero parece que no llegará a tiempo.

No obstante, unos pasos le alertaron y su instinto arácnido se calmó luego de unos pocos segundos.

—Lamento llegar tan tarde, no sabes cuánto me costó deshacerme de Steve. —Bramó Bucky, poniéndose el otro delantal que había y enseguida pasó a lavarse las manos.

Peter esbozó una sonrisa que para nada era discreta al ver como el cuello del Soldado estaba lleno de marcas.

—Sí, me imagino lo mucho que te costó…

Bucky le lanzó una mirada de muerte y luego de un tiempo, se unió a las risas del chico, sus hombros relajándose.

— ¿Qué quieres que te enseñe por fin? ¿Qué vas a hacerle? —Inquirió Peter, luego de colocarle sirop de frambuesa a sus galletas crudas, quería que se derritiera al momento de cocinarlas al horno.

Bucky miró por un momento al techo, pensativo. Luego se sonrojó, ¿tal vez recordando alguna situación vergonzosa cierto? Oh, Peter ahora se moría por saber.

— ¿Qué tal un Banana Split?

—Viejo, ¿es en _serio_?

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Peter roló ojos y susurró algo parecido a tener paciencia cuando se trataba de lidiar casos así. James sacó un poco el pecho orgulloso, normalmente era Steven quien le cocinaba, pero esta vez quería devolverle el gesto con un detalle.

—Y me dijiste que querías abrir una pastelería… disculpa Buck, pero no te veo desempeñando ningún papel allá.

—Oh, seré el tipo rudo, el guardaespaldas. —Adoptó una pose toda seria de macho, aunque el delantal rosa le quitaba una gran parte del efecto.

El joven Parker le señaló justamente eso y después de un momento, cuando por fin tuvo sus galletas metidas al horno, atendió mejor a su invitado.

—Veamos… ¿cuál es la fruta favorita del Capi? —Como equipo, Peter ya tenía la suficiente confianza para llamar a todos los Vengadores por su primer nombre, aunque había costumbres y tradiciones que eran difíciles de borrar. Como llamar al Capitán América por su nombre, Peter le admiraba mucho como para hacer eso.

Bucky se quedó pensativo por un momento. —Maldita sea, no sé.

Peter se sobresaltó. — ¿Cómo que no sabes?

El Soldado de Invierno se llevó las manos a la cabeza, jalando un poco de su cabello. — ¿Banana? No estoy seguro, no confío en mi memoria para esas cosas.

—Pobre Capitán América… de seguro lo debe pasar tan mal teniéndote de pareja… —Dijo en un tono tan lamentable. Porque se supone que al ser novios, como mínimo uno debía saberse al dedillo los gustos de su pareja, ¿no?

Bucky, con su silencio, le concedió el beneficio de la duda, aunque terminó encogiéndose de hombros para luego agregar, misterioso:

—Quizá… pero al menos no bajo las sábanas.

Luego de eso, las risas no faltaron.

— ¿Qué tal si le agregamos manzanas? —Sugirió Peter luego de un momento. —Vamos, ¿a quién no le gustan las manzanas?

—Aunque Steve no le guste mucho el alcohol, hasta pudiéramos hacer un cóctel… —Bucky sugirió, imaginándose el sabor y aceptando de buena gana su propia idea.

Peter sacudió la mano, como descartándola.

—Seguro, si quieres que Tony lo confunda con agua. Pero déjame ver que podemos hacer…

Mientras Peter evaluaba repasaba las recetas conocidas en su cabeza, Bucky comenzó a pelar las frutas con tranquilidad. Esperaba poder aprender de su mejor amigo todo lo posible, quería impresionar a Steve y luego, tal vez le recordaría a Stark lo afortunado que era al tener un novio tan genial como Peter Parker.

Tal vez, la idea del inaugurar una pastelería no resultaba tan descabellada, después de todo.


	3. Dr. Stark

**Promesa cap 3**

_**Dr. Stark** _

_Prompt: AU de Medicina_

* * *

—Oye Stark, ¿qué le hiciste al nuevo? –Preguntó el Dr. Strange, Stephen Strange, en medio de realizar una cirugía a un señor de avanzada edad. Era temprano por la mañana, el leve sudor que tenía en su frente no le incomodaba tanto debido al frío habitual que reinaba en su ambiente de trabajo. Desde temprana edad, Stephen desprendió un timbre natural en su voz que no dejaba espacio a las dudas, era naturalmente dominante. Cuando hablaba, proyectaba tal autoridad en su voz que no dejaba espacio a titubeos ni retrasos.

Su compañero de turno, el renombrado Dr. Stark (“Tony”, para sus amigos), le otorgó una mirada curiosa antes de pasarle un par de pinzas y así empezar a descoser el tejido del paciente. Se quedó sin responder por un momento, aunque el sonido del jazz que reproducía la corneta de su iPod era armónico y lograba disminuir la ansiedad del momento. Stephen tenía esa habilidad de convertir todo interrogatorio en una charla casual, así había sido desde que se conocieron, hace más de dos décadas atrás en la universidad.

_Sin embargo…_

—No tengo idea de lo que hablas. –Respondió, con cierto desinterés. Si bien aunque sabía que su mejor amigo siempre iba a estar ahí para él, en ocasiones encontraba un poco molesto llegar al punto en el que tuviera que cuidar sus pasos sólo porque su jodido amigo era bastante agudo en cuánto a percepción. Y Tony, que había cumplido sus 45 años hace poco, divorciado pero entregado en compromiso a su trabajo, tan sólo se dejó llevar por la debilidad y sucumbió ante el espécimen de belleza más atractivo que jamás había visto.

_Y pensar que el chico sólo tenía 19 años…_

Stephen, probablemente conociendo el rumbo de sus pensamientos, le enarcó la ceja.

Tony frunció el ceño, sintiéndose repentinamente observado. Ya sabía que era guapo, pero este tipo de mirada era distinta a la usual.

—Ya sé lo que vas a decir y…

—Oh, no te estoy juzgando –atajó Stephen con rapidez, devolviendo su mirada al delicado hígado que se veía sumamente maltratado. –Básicamente, no me interesa lo que hagas, eres consciente de eso. Sólo no me distraigas al chico más de la cuenta, realmente es molesto que no me preste mucha atención cuando le estoy explicando algo, es un pasante apenas, Tony. ¿No podías buscar a alguien más? Compórtate.

Ante esto, Tony parecía como un gato que recibía una reprimenda y sus pelos se erizaran en respuesta, aunque al cabo de un momento sus hombros se relajaron, para luego burlarse de manera abierta ante el tonito indignado de Stephen.

—Me encanta cuando te pones celoso, es divertido. Pero no te preocupes, yo solo tengo ojos para ti, Stephie… —Susurró el Dr. Stark, con una expresión que parecía ser coqueta.

Strange resopló en respuesta y miró por un momento el reloj. Frunció el ceño al mirar otra vez a su paciente y el sonido de pasos de las enfermeras a su espalda le recordaba que el tiempo apremiaba, se le estaba haciendo tarde para otra cirugía.

—Pásame la aguja hipodérmica y la epinefrina. Ah, y otra cosa: deja de hablar tanto, idiota.

* * *

**S** e mordió el labio enseguida cuando le vio pasar, aferrando sus libros e informes con fuerza en su pecho. Dios mío, el Dr. Stark estaba buenísimo, ni el vino parecía hacerle tanta justicia a ese hombre que exudaba confianza y virilidad. Todo de él, le encantaba. Desde su porte, su manera de caminar tan pretenciosa y confiada, su increíble sentido del humor y su sarcasmo que era parte de su manera habitual para comunicarse.

Tal vez esto podía seguir manteniéndose como un secreto para muchos, pero Peter Parker constantemente se repetía en su cabeza que el único motivo que le impulsó a estudiar la carrera de Medicina, fue para no sólo salvar vidas de los más necesitados, sino para también poder respirar el mismo aire del doctor que le había salvado la vida cuando era un niño, se había caído de su patineta y la lesión fue tan fuerte, que Peter había creído que jamás iba a volver a caminar de nuevo. Pero recuerda de manera vívida como el Señor Stark estuvo monitoreando cada progreso de él, Peter recuerda las palabras amables y el tacto cálido que tuvo más de una vez encima de su mano. Tal vez el Dr. Stark solo estaba siendo amable con su paciente en aquél momento, pero… para Peter, aquél simple gesto lo significó _todo_ en el mundo. En _su_ mundo.

Y fue a raíz de ello, que cuando sus piernas estuvieron en mejores condiciones, y ya tenía la absoluta libertad de irse, realmente ya no podía. O mejor dicho, no _quería_. Por lo tanto, aunque al principio comenzó como una meta cegada por la emoción del enamoramiento, a medida que crecía, Peter comenzó a tomárselo con más seriedad. A pesar de haber tenido una vida de mierda en la secundaria, con mucho esfuerzo y determinación logró salir adelante y comenzó a realizar cursos básicos de medicina, mientras se inscribía con tiempo a la universidad. Se había quemado las pestañas estudiando para poder ganar esa beca, y así liberar un poquito a su tía querida para que no se endeudara pagando la universidad, no quería dejarle también esa carga. Ya bastante le había mantenido May desde que era pequeño como para que encima tuviera esta nueva carga, que debería ser sólo de Peter y de nadie más.

Peter se había enfrascado tanto en su carrera que ya cuando se dio cuenta, comenzaron los cursos prácticos, aquellos en donde tenían que aprender de primera mano toda la teoría que habían leído en libros. Sus compañeros y él fueron asignados a distintas clínicas renombradas en el país, cuanto antes aprendieran el ritmo de vida que manejarían en su trabajo, la impasibilidad ante ver mucha sangre derramada en exceso, y a pensar de manera objetiva siempre al estar con pacientes, con personas _reales_ y no maniquíes de práctica, mucho mejor. Peter tenía que aprovechar estos seis meses de prueba, si lo hacía bien podía quedarse como enfermero fijo y su salario sería respetable. En la carrera de medicina, uno nunca dejaba de estar informado, nunca se dejaban los estudios de lado, desde temprana edad se dio cuenta de que si quería involucrarse en este estilo de vida, pues tendría que hacer sacrificios. Y Peter estaba más que dispuesto a ello siempre y cuando la vida le otorgara una única cosa.

— _Dr. Stark…_

Se vio apresado entre los brazos de aquél hombre, y su perfume de marca le recorrió las fosas nasales. Resultaba increíble, la complicidad y la familiaridad que tuvieron, cuando ambos se volvieron a encontrar, después de tanto tiempo. Después de tantos años. Tony siempre había tenido una memoria envidiable, no como la memoria fotográfica de Stephen, de la cual el cabrón se regodeaba en ello cada vez que podía, pero sí era una memoria fuera del rango promedio y aceptable. Desde luego, aunque Tony era malísimo para recordar nombres, lo equilibraba un poco con su habilidad de recordar rostros.

Y el rostro de Peter, tan lleno de admiración e inocencia, ese rostro se grabó tanto en su retina, ese rostro recorrió gran parte de sus vívidas fantasías, que sin duda jamás lo olvidaría.

Fue tanta la sorpresa que ambos tuvieron en su reencuentro, que Tony no dudó en ofrecerle un recorrido especial al hospital. Porque vamos, el chico necesitaba instalarse. Necesitaba conocer el área de trabajo, las salas y recorrerlo bien… recorrer bien el hospital, sí…

Ahora, ¿quién fue el primero en acercarse más de la cuenta e iniciar el primer beso? No lo sabían. Y como diría su fiel amigo Steph, tampoco es que le interesara saberlo. Tony simplemente abandonó todo raciocinio al momento de tocar esa suave piel y esos músculos marcados en sus brazos, los sonidos que soltaba el chico, lleno de repentino éxtasis, le hacían perder el control como nunca antes nadie lo había hecho. Y en su tiempo de descanso, Tony bebió de sus labios y mordió su expuesto y bien dispuesto cuello, dejándole sus marcas.

— _Sí, Dr. Stark…_

En otra época, Tony tal vez se hubiera espantado un poco por cómo iba el rumbo de las cosas. Demasiado rápido, quizás, demasiado directo lo que estaba haciendo para poder estar con alguien. Pero este chico tímido, aunque con carácter determinado estaba caminando a pasos agigantados hacia el único órgano en su cuerpo que no había sido alcanzado por otra persona en lo que llevaba de vida: su corazón.

Tony Stark quería darle el mundo a este chico, a este joven pasante, que aunque comenzó siendo otro compañero más de trabajo en su vida, fueron los detalles frecuentes que le hicieron perder la cabeza por él. La manera en la que siempre le miraba, en la que siempre le sostenía una taza de café caliente cada vez que lo necesitaba, la manera en como parecía querer saber sus necesidades y pensamientos de primera mano. Todo de él comenzó a serle atrayente, nada mal para la vista y definitivamente era un buen cambio de aires poder contar con alguien que sí parecía valorar sus chistes y respetaba su manera de pensar.

El rumbo de sus frenéticos pensamientos era el reflejo corporal de sus manos, que recorrían sin parar el cuerpo del chico, apretándole con deseo su trasero, restregando su miembro apresado bajo la tela, frotándose contra ese llamativo cuerpo. Peter soltó un gemido de deseo y arqueó su espalda, dispuesto a dejarse hacer por el único hombre por el que quería ser tocado. De él y no de nadie más.

El Dr. Stark, con su oscura mirada barrió nuevamente su cuerpo y con su mano sujetó la barbilla del más joven, reinaba una imperiosa necesidad y anhelo de besarlo.

Y Peter, pareció entenderlo porque incluso aun en medio del deseo, pudo ser capaz de sonreír.

Se acercó un poco más a él, Peter abrió sus labios y le dijo, a modo de confidencia:

— _Tony…_


	4. Pequeñas diferencias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo cortito pero sigue siendo trabajo honesto <3 
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!

**Cap 4. Pequeñas Diferencias**

_*Prompt: Reconciliación._

* * *

Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza cuando fue testigo de cómo unas telarañas familiares envolvieron al Dr. Doom, momentos antes de que hubiese asestado el golpe final. Sintió su sangre hervir de furia al presenciar cómo Spider-Man entraba en escena para literalmente, salvar el día. Para salvarlo. Y Tony Stark definitivamente _no_ era una damisela en apuros, él era el jodido _Iron Man_ , pero lo peor de todo era que no podía entender ¿¡qué carajos hacía Peter Parker FUERA del Compendio de Vengadores, cuando ambos habían acordado que no iba a salir a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario?!

— ¡Lo tenía todo arreglado! —Le gritó, una vez que pudieron hablar a solas lejos de su equipo. No era secreto que a medida que el tiempo pasaba, Tony se mostrara más susceptible ante cualquier situación que estuviera lejos de su alcance. Alguna situación que no pudiera manejar le hacía sentir ansioso, por no poder tener el control.

Algunas veces, Peter podía lidiar con ello sin problemas, porque lo entendía. Tal vez entendía mejor que nadie todo lo que podía pasar en la mente de Tony, porque ambos eran similares a su manera, pero había ocasiones como esta en la que ni siquiera podía entender su línea de racionamiento.

Y encima, Peter _odiaba_ cuando le gritaban. Probablemente se deba al hecho de tener el sentido del oído muy agudizado. Sentidos arácnidos y toda la cosa.

— Oh, ¿¡en serio?! ¿De verdad piensas eso? —Le replicó, alzando la voz también. Era allí durante esas ocasiones, cuando se trataba de sus peleas como pareja, que podían verse reflejados en el otro. Durante más de año y medio de relación, inevitablemente sus personalidades y caracteres se amoldaron, adquiriendo parte de la personalidad del otro, y sacándola a relucir cuando menos lo pensaran. Dicho de otro modo, la vulnerabilidad y la honestidad brutal se mostraba más en Tony mientras que Peter sacaba a relucir su dosis de sarcasmo y crueles palabras en los momentos más justos. Como aquellos momentos en donde Tony se pasaba de los límites, y en vez de tratarlo como pareja, lo trataba como si fuera un… _niño_. Y demonios, sabía que podía ser algo inconsciente, por el tema de la gran diferencia de edad que ambos se llevan, pero en vez de halagarle por su preocupación, todo esto en verdad que le parecía como insultante. En serio que el tema le tocaba siempre las narices.

En respuesta, y aún con el traje puesto, Tony sólo pudo cruzar sus brazos. Trataba de calmar su respiración, aunque sabía que mantenerse enojado con él sólo era pérdida de tiempo. Lo amaba, aun con toda y su impulsividad de adolescente, Tony realmente lo amaba. Y sabía lo mucho que Peter siempre se preocupaba por él. Así que hizo lo que siempre hacía cuando se daba cuenta de que cruzó sus límites: se acercó a él, le miró con ojos suplicantes y tomó su mano, para dejarle un suave beso en ella.

—Perdóname. Yo… es solo que no me gusta verte en peligro.

Peter ante esto, visiblemente se relajó, aunque parte de su ceño fruncido aún no se desvanecía.

—Tienes que aprender a confiar más en mí, Tony. No soy de papel, los demás no pueden romperme tan fácilmente. Sabes lo que soy.

Tony asintió, asumiendo parte de su culpa. Intentaba no caer en el mismo error, pero a veces era bien difícil cuando recordaba lo pequeño que Peter se veía a su lado.

_Tan pequeño… y al mismo tiempo, tan fuerte._

Sí, a veces podía olvidar que su novio era Spider-Man, y no un chico debilucho cualquiera. Aunque en su cabeza, era lógico querer cuidar y proteger a todo costo la persona que era más importante para él.

Cuando ambos volaron de regreso a casa, en silencio durante todo el camino, el hombre de hierro se quedó pensando en sus acciones. A menudo, Peter le hacía cuestionarse todas sus ideas, todas sus creencias, y no era nada malo ni le incomodaba. Parecía que incluso, nunca dejaría de fascinarle. Siendo tan joven, incluso así tenía la capacidad de enseñarle.

Una vez llegaron a casa, Peter se rehusaba a mirarle. Se quitó su traje y desfiló semi-desnudo por todo su departamento, dándole una vista provocativa de su espalda nívea y su bien redondo trasero. No es que Tony se quejara.

—Amor, ¿por cuánto tiempo vas a estar enojado conmigo? —Inquirió, persiguiéndolo por la habitación mientras estudiaba las posibilidades de volverlo a contentar. Necesitaba cuanto antes tocarle y sentir su piel junto a él, odiaba cuando peleaban. Específicamente, odiaba cuando terminaban peleando por culpa de los tontos errores que cometía.

Peter le dio una mirada petulante, intentando mantener su expresión seria.

—Probablemente se me quite en unos diez minutos.

Tony suspiró aliviado para sus adentros. Porque entonces aprovecharía ese tiempo al máximo para volverlo a conquistar.


	5. El Ciclo sin fin [Fem!Starker]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dos mujeres, dos amantes que con el paso del tiempo terminan siempre por re-encontrarse. Y no precisamente para únicamente amarse. [Fem!Starker, basado en el anime de Kannazuki no Miko]

**Corto + Moodboard**

_(Sí, pronto subiré todos mis moodboards en AO3)_

* * *

**D** esenvainó la espada con cierta maestría, mientras se perdía en la mirada altanera de su compañera, de su eterna rival. Ambas caminaron lentamente en círculos, como si interpretaran una silenciosa danza en donde la vida de ambas fácilmente podía extinguirse, tal cual parpadeo se tratase.

No recordaba cuanto tiempo han estado así, entre batallas y con poco tiempo de recuperación para las mismas; sin emitir ninguna palabra, porque estaban muy lejos de necesitarlas, ya que siempre han tenido la facilidad de expresarse hasta con el más mínimo gesto.

Los labios de una joven, ya adulta, con cabello largo, de color castaño miel y resplandeciente como el Sol, temblaron a la espera de su próximo movimiento. Perlitas de sudor invadían su frente y sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, producto de las recientes actividades. Estando con ella no podía perder la guardia, equivocarse definitivamente no estaba en sus planes y no era una opción. Un error equivalía al fin de su existencia y no quería perderla; no quería perderse ni olvidar sus memorias _de nuevo._

¿Acaso esta agonía, oh dulce agonía, no podía acabar? ¿Hasta cuándo seguirían peleando la una con la otra, una batalla que ya le parecía perder sentido y demostrarse cada vez todo lo opuesto que sentían? ¿Será que los Dioses manifestaban algún placer oculto por verlas en acción? ¿Les excitaba, acaso, los momentos de tortura y _depravación_ carnal en las que ambas se veían sometidas, todo con tal de no perder?

Vio como la mayor, jadeaba, su largo cabello oscuro le tapaba gran parte de su rostro, y aun así podía esbozar una sonrisa de triunfo: — ¿Qué pasa, Pierina? ¿Te quedaste sin aire, ya no puedes continuar? —Vio como avanzaba a su derecha, con su larga espalda sujeta a ambas manos, sus pies descalzos no despegándose del suelo, y aún así logrando desplazarse.

Esquivó por poco, un certero golpe que sin duda le hubiese cortado gran parte de su ojo izquierdo. Y sin embargo, sólo logró cortarle algunos mechones de su rubio cabello.

Lágrimas brotaban en los anteriormente cristalinos ojos de la Sacerdotisa del Sol, ciertamente esto no era lo que buscaba. Esta guerra sin sentido que debió morir hace milenios debió quedar como parte de lo que fue y de lo que en realidad es, quedarse sólo en el pasado. Pierina no podía comprender como es que ambas tenían que pelear para "restaurar la paz en la tierra", como sutilmente algunas personas lo llamaban. Para poder romper con la maldición que les ataba, una de las dos tenía que matar a la otra, mas Pierina ya no podía soportar herirla nuevamente. No de esta vil y sucia manera, porque muy en el fondo sabe que Antonella no se lo merece, aun cuando ésta sea devorada por su misma luz y oscuridad que su emblema, la Luna, le caracterizaba.

¿Acaso nadie notaba que la _amaba_? Amaba a su mentora, y odiaba ser ella misma la que no podía expresarlo con palabras, sabiendo cómo su compañera le demostraba en sus diferentes maneras, su amor por ella. Sin saberlo, se había odiado en silencio por tanto tiempo, por creerse la que no era merecedora de la Sacerdotisa de la Luna, por creerse tan poca cosa aun sabiendo que la misma _Luna_ había elegido orbitar en torno a ella, junto a ella, acompañándose en sus diversos momentos de luz y oscuridad.

Se despoja con brusquedad de sus sandalias, porque en cierta manera le limitan sus movimientos, y la mirada y sonrisa desquiciada de Antonella no tiene punto de comparación.

—Prometí, _te prometí_ darlo todo en esta batalla. Ahora, ¡mírame! —Le gritó, renovada con cierto vigor en su interior, tal vez fruto del éxtasis y adrenalina que desde hace mucho que esta batalla comenzara albergaba. Antonella, en su etapa inicial, se asombró por sus palabras pero se recompuso enseguida. El sonido chirriante de ambas espadas, cruzadas una con la otra, marcó el inicio de otro intento. Por un momento, ambas se quedaron así, manteniendo sus miradas sin intentar apartarlas siquiera; una silenciosa pugna que sus labios, sus solitarios labios, se desvelaban en revivir.

Antonella Stanner logra esbozar una sonrisa y se prepara para hacer el próximo movimiento. Pierina Park no se atreve a quitarle la mirada de encima, dispuesta a no dejarse vencer. Tenían que romper con este ciclo de una vez por todas, quería creerlo firmemente en su corazón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí nwn  
> Esta historia la pueden encontrar más completa como "Ambrosia", otra de mis historias Starker en proceso. Si gustan, pueden ir a darle un vistazo.  
> Espero que les haya gustado <3


End file.
